Centered on you
by xXxZellyxXx
Summary: Alice and her family move to Forks, due her getting visions of a certain female Cullen, Bella. She didn't understand why she was getting visions of just this girl and only this girl. Will Alice get Bella or was it all a wasted effort?
1. Chap 1 Here we go

**A/N: Hey…let's say this…Bella is a vamp and a member of the Cullen family, Edward is not in it for reasons unknown (okay unknown to ya). Alice is human. It all takes place in Forks, yay….**

**So happy reading!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**** Here we go…**

**Alice's POV**

The move went well, everything was great. Where we moved to you ask? Well Forks, Washington of course. Why? Well wouldn't you like to know? Oh fine, it all started when I got my first vision of her.

_~Flash Back of the vision~_

_She was breathtaking, her hair felt like silk against my touch. She smiled the most magnificent smile at me. She cupped my cheeks, her butterscotch orbs stared down at my blue ones __hypnotiz__ing_ _me. I was at her bidding. I could do whatever she asked me to. As long as it wasn't to stay away from her, I don't think I ever could._

_~End~_

For the pass days I continued to have visions of that girl and only that girl. She was a mystery to me, except I knew where she lived. It was two months ago when I got a vision of what school she's in Forks High.

I had to beg my parents to move here. Of course they asked why. I told them about the visions of the girl and how my feelings grew for her with each passing vision. They both knew I had visions before, but never so focus on one simple girl. But they agreed nonetheless, my sister was pissed to hear that we were moving because of my visions, yet I didn't have the time to care I was so freaking happy at the time. So here we are, in our own house. Lucky there was a house for sale.

I looked at the boxes around my room. I still haven't unpacked. My mind has been lately on the mystery girl. I shook my head of the thoughts that played in my mind and started to unpack. I started to hum so my mind wouldn't go back to _her. _Every single day my thoughts were on _her. _

It took me two hours to finish unpacking. Everything was put away my clothes were in my draws and closet. Everything else was put where it belonged. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 7:30. It was too early to sleep. Even though I start school tomorrow and my sister, Cynthia starts the day after. I know weird, but whatever.

I thought I'll take a shower, grabbing my bath robe from my closet. I stripped out of my closes and put my robe on, closing the robe and tying the rope like tie around my waist so it won't open. I headed out my room to the bathroom across the hall, closing the bathroom door behind me when I entered.

I untied my robe and let it drop. I walked into the shower, turning it on, allowing the water to get hot as I fully stepped in. I took a nice long shower when the water got cold I turned it off and stepped out the shower, grabbing my robe from the floor. Putting my robe on and closed it, I opened the bathroom door and headed back to my room. Kicking my bedroom door closed, I walked towards my draws. I pulled out fresh underwear and silk pajamas. I opened my robe, taking it off and tossed it on my computer chair. I put on the clothes I just pulled out.

I looked at my alarm clock, it read 8:00. It was still early but I had nothing else to do. I picked up the clothes I left on the floor. I put my dirty clothed in my hamper and made my way to my bed. Yes I was going to sleep early.

I crawled under the blanket, when my head touched the pillow. I was out like a light. I dreamt of her, my visions replaying over and over in my dream.

I woke up by an annoying sound. I slammed on the snooze button. _God I rather hear my sisters shouting than an alarm. And my sis can shout._

I looked at the clock, it read 6:30, and school starts at seven. I threw the blanket back and jumped off my bed.

I went to my closet, I took out a white blouse and a black skirt, threw that on my bed. Then I went to my draws and took out a small black vest and black lace panties and a matching bra, threw those on my bed too. I stretched for a sec and went back to my bed.

This is it this is the day I get to met her. I smiled. I stripped off and put on the clothes I threw on my bed. I picked up the clothes I discarded on the floor and put it in my hamper. I grabbed my hair brush that lay on my draws. I brushed out the small knots that developed in my hair. I put my brush back where it belong and grabbed my bag that was next to my computer chair.

"Mary you're going to be late!" My mom yelled. I sighed at what she called me, _Mary. _I never liked that name, that's why I always go by Alice. My friends back in New York called me Alice, but back in my home town Mississippi they called me Mary, now let's see if people in this small town will call me that, before I have to correct them over ten times.

"Alright, I'm going!" I yelled back and put on my black stilettos that lay near my bed.

I headed to the bathroom first, brushing my teeth till they seem squeaky clean. After that accomplishment, I ran out the bathroom and down the stairs. I saw my mother, she held up the keys to my yellow Porsche turbo 911 and my black trench coat. I took them both and dashed to the garage.

I opened the driver's door and got in closing it. I tossed my bag and coat on the passenger's side. I started up my baby, pulling out the garage. I started my drive towards my new school. It wasn't that hard to find. There was a big sign saying 'Forks High'.

As I drove, I only noticed a few cars from a distance. All old and seem to be passed down. Then my eyes fell on a red Ferrari the only new one, well not anymore. I took a chance and parked next to it. I cut the engine and grabbed my coat and bag, getting out my car. I could feel eyes were on me, it started to drizzle. I put my coat on, leaving it open and ran inside the school building.

I looked for a sigh that'll lead me to the main office when I did. I opened the door, seeing a red haired lady in her mid-thirties sitting behind a desk. She looked up.

"What can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule. I'm Mary Brandon." I said, walking to her.

"Oh yes, one moment." She said, ruffling through some papers. When she found the correct ones she handed it to me, "Here is the map of the campus, your schedule and a slip you need all your teachers to sign and bring back." She said, I took the papers, smiling and left.

I checked the map and schedule. I had Bio, English, Math, French, Lunch, History and P.E. _What a great schedule._

I went off to find my classes before the bell. When I found my third period class the bell rang. I headed to my first period. _Oh joy._

The day dragged on like any other day. I've met a lot of boys, all wanting to score points. All of them called me Mary which I had to correct them. It was annoying. I only remembered three boys and three girl's names. The boys were Mike, Eric and Tyler and the girls were Jessica, Lauren and Angela. But out of all of them I only took help from Angela. She seemed to be the only one that wanted to help. The others wanted to score points or have something to gossip about.

It was lunch when I got out of French class. I walked with Angela and Jessica. I was in the middle of the two.

"So Alice you want to eat lunch with us and our other friends?" Jessica asked I could tell she was scheming to ask questions. She never got a chance to get answers, because I ignored them all.

"Yeah sure." I said.

As we walked, Jessica took the opportunely to ask me questions, _again_. I answered them with lies of course. I can't say that I've had visions of some girl and I begged my parents so we can move so I can meet her. _Yeah that won't make me look crazy._

After the question asking and answering we made it to the cafeteria—okay in front of the double doors that lead to the cafeteria. Jessica and Angela pushed the doors open. We entered the cafeteria yet again all eyes were on me. I looked away and went to follow Angela and Jess.

Jess kept yelping her mouth as me and Ange pick what we want for lunch. We paid for our individual lunch and waited for the mouth, to join us.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well then you know what to do. Yeah that's right. REVIEW!!!**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	2. Chap 2 Meeting the girl

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight…if I did…Alice would be mine XP, but I don't T_T**

**A/N: T_T I hate the chap, why bcuz I had the original done, but I forgot to save it. So it got deleted. So here it is…fucking blow me.**

**I tried going by memory, lucky I do have good memory. **

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^**

**So Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**** Meeting the girl…**

**Bella's POV**

It was another boring day in the town called Forks. But that boredom won't last. The new student just started today. And I know Emmett is gonna pull a prank on her, and I know I'm going to me apart of it. As I know—okay heard the new students name is, _Mary Alice Brandon_. She prefers to be called Alice.

I walked down the corridor it was time for lunch, pushing the cafeteria doors open. I looked at my family and the students, who Em and I prank on. I remembered we prank every single student and teacher. We're never got caught. I laugh mentally as I made my way towards my family.

I sat down next to Jasper and asked Em, "So what's the plan?"

"Don't know, still thinking." He said. _Wow his really using that brain of his._

"Okay" I said and looked at Jasper, he put his hand on my left should to show his fine. I smiled.

I turned my head when I heard the double doors open. There she was, Alice. She had dark brown hair in layers. She had blue eyes I could drown in, if it's possible to drown for vampires. She was pale but I could see the color in her cheeks. She had a friendly face. Her lips skinny and full, _wondered what it'll feel like against mine. _I shook my head. My eyes continued its journey down. She was small but had a great figure. She wore an open black trench coat showing the white blouse that seemed to cling to her skin and a small black vest over it. She had on a black skirt that stopped at her knees and black stilettos. I looked back up at her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes on.

I watched as she walked towards the lunch line then a table I knew too well with a tray in hand. She walked with such grace it was impossible for her to be human. I didn't understand why I couldn't look away. It was like she put me under a spell.

"Bella is staring at you." Jessica said, jealousy reeling its ugly head. Alice looked my way, our eyes locked. Everything disappeared it was just me and her. And I preferred it that way.

It didn't last long when a pale hand waved in front of my face. I turned to see it was Emmett. "What" I hissed. _He just had to ruin the small moment._

My family looked like I've gone nuts. _Great, I'm gonna hear it later._

I ignored my family and paid attention to what Jessica was saying. She was saying our names, I chuckled at what Jessica called Rose, _Ice Queen. _Rose huffed. I frowned when Jessica said me and Jasper are dating. _We are not dating. We had a thing, but that was a long time ago. And just because I'm close to Jasper, doesn't mean I'm dating him. God how I want to kill her._

I stayed listening to Jessica going on with the rumors she made about me. She only made them because I rejected her in the rudest way. God that girl can hold a grudge.

I looked back at my family.

"I know what the prank is gonna be." Emmett smiled and held a medium sized bowl in front of me. It contained of chocolate milk, ketchup, chunks of pizza, chocolate pudding, carrots and chips. "The whole student body will see this is done by me. She's gonna be crying and running while everyone laughs." He said while standing up. My face fell. _He can't be serious, his fucking nuts._

I stood up and blocked his path, "Em don't you think that is going too far." I had to convince him out of it. I didn't want that mixture to even touch her. "Bella we've done more extreme stuff than this." He reminded me, _yes we have._

"Can't we do something else?" I really didn't want her to be prank on. He shook his head 'no'. I sighed in frustration.

I looked at the bowl he didn't seem to have strong grip on it. I could either slap the bowl out of his hand or stomp on his foot. Either way that bowl will hit the ground and not _her. _But I liked the second option its fun putting Em in pain.

"Sorry Em." I said. He looked confused. I stomped on his right foot with half of my inhuman strength. The bowl flew out of his hand. I watched as the bowl flew. _Didn't think that'll happen. _I took a guess where it was going to hit. My face fell yet again when it was going to hit _her. _

"Look out…" Mike called. This only drew Alice's attention to what Mike was referring to. I ran at a human pace, _god how I hate this human pace._ I reached for Alice's shoulder, grabbing it and pulled her out her chair. Her body hit mine, she felt so warm against me I took a deep breath. Her scent smelled so wonderful, I've never smelled anyone like her. My mouth filled up with venom. _Focus!_ I swallowed the venom.

I watched as the mixture of food spattered all over the chair she once sat upon. Thank whatever I got her out on time. _I'll kill Emmett later for making that thing._

"Are you alright?" I asked. She turned around facing me. "Yeah thanks for saving me." She looked at me.

"Anytime." I said with a smile, I heard her heart beat skip. Not good. She smiled and I felt my insides melt. I needed to get away from her I went off to my family.

"What was that?" Rose hissed. I looked down.

"Umm…" I didn't know to say, just my luck the bell rang. I grabbed my bag and sped off.

I made it to my bio class, taking my seat in the back waiting for Jasper. I knew he was going to ask what the hell that was all about. As I waited for my brother to come, my mind went straight to Alice.

The second bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I looked at the door, right on time, Jasper came in the classroom. His eyes full of concern and confusion. He took his seat next to me.

"Bella what was that all about?" He whispered. I shrugged I tried to look like I don't understand whatever his talking about.

"Bella, why did you save her? Usually you'll let that mixture of vomit hit." Jasper said knowing me to well.

I sighed, "Jasper I don't know. I just didn't want that mess to touch her." I could never lie to him. Jasper is my best friend, my brother and my ex-lover.

"Bella the emotions I felt coming of you when you watched her, there were wanting, desire, needing. Then when you saved her there was protecting, happiness, joy. Bella are you?" He whispered for only me to hear, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I actually had to strain my ears to hear him correctly and I'm a vampire and that's saying something. I never really paid attention to my emotions. But hearing what I felt when I did those things is quite shocking.

I looked at him, "I don't know. If it is I'll kill her. Her blood smells so delicious."

"Bella I know you. You never bit anyone, you're just like Carlisle. You have the best control out of all of us." Jasper said rubbing my shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about this." I said, I turned around my back was now facing him.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I got out the lunch line with my tray, following behind Angela and Jessica. They were my only friends in this school mostly Angela, Jessica wasn't truly my friend but I wasn't going to tell her that. She has one big mouth I really can't say anything, that's why I lied when she asked me those stupid questions when we was walking to get to the cafeteria.

I looked at the table where I was now going to be sitting at. There were familiar faces there was Mike, Eric, Lauren and Tyler. Jessica and Angela sat down I sat down between the two.

I started to play with my food. I haven't seen the mystery girl yet. And I'm starting to regret the move. I know already and it's just the first day. I sighed.

"Bella is staring at you." Jess said. I didn't know who this Bella girl is, until I picked my head up. It was _her_, the girl that flooded my visions. Our eyes locked, blue locked with butterscotch. I was only seeing her. Nothing else mattered. I was losing myself in her eyes.

Then one simple pale hand waved in front of her face, ruining the moment, she turned to see who it was. It was a muscular boy with dark curly hair. I looked at the other people at her table. There was a blond girl, if looks could kill, was the first thing that came to mind. I looked at the next person. Another blond, but male, he was lean and muscular but not like the dark haired one, he looked to be in pain. His hand was around Bella's left shoulder. I frowned upon the sight.

But I noticed they were all inhumanly beauty. I've never seen anything like them. They seem like gods and goddess than plain boring students. I swear my visions didn't do any justice with how Bella looked.

"Guess you're wondering who they are?" Angela whispered.

I nodded.

"They the Cullen's, they moved here two years ago with Dr. Cullen and Ms. Cullen. They're all adopted" Jessica answered. I looked at her. I didn't really wanna hear her mouth.

"The Hale's, that's the blonds they're twins. Ms. Cullen took them in because their biological mother and father died in an accident." She added.

"The big muscular one is Emmett. The blond Ice Queen is Rosalie. They both are together, together." She said with a bit of disgust.

"The one that looks in pain is Jasper. He and the weirdest one out of the Cullen family, Bella, are together. I advice you to stay away from Bella, she is super weird. And you don't know what she's capable of." Jessica said bitterness getting the better of her. Hearing that Bella is with someone I had to hold back the frown.

I went back playing with my food, while Jessica tells me more about the Cullen's I didn't pay attention. My mind was on Bella, just in time Jess starts telling me rumors about Bella. I didn't pay attention. Rumors are never true.

"Look out…" Mike said. I picked my head up, seeing a bowl coming my way. I was about to move when something cold grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out my chair. I hit whoever they were was cold and hard. _Please don't let it be a guy_.

I watched as whatever was in that bowl spatter on the seat I once sat on. My face fell when I saw what was in the bowl there was chocolate milk, ketchup, chunks of pizza, chocolate pudding, carrots and chips, all over the chair. _What sick minded fool will make that?_

"Are you alright?" Someone said with a musically voice, I turned around to meet my savior, _Bella_. "Yeah, thanks for saving me." I looked at her.

"Anytime." She said with a smile. My heart skipped a beat, I smiled in return. She went off to her family.

"Why?" Jessica hissed. I jumped back.

"What are you going on about?" I asked a bit scared of Jessica's actions.

"Why did she save you? You're like everyone else. What makes you special?" She said angry.

"Um…" Just in time the bell rang, I went and grabbed my bag. There was nothing disgusting on it and darted away from Jess and the out the cafeteria. I was heading to my history class.

I gave the teacher the slip to sign, when signed she gave it back and sent me to the back. I took my seat and dropped my bag next to me. My mind was somewhere else. Okay my mind was on Bella and the visions.

History dragged on and on. I was becoming impatient it always had to be history to do this to me. I never liked history. It bored me to tears. I rather see Jasper kissing Bella than stay in this class. And once that thought came, I frowned. I don't understand what's going on. If I remember in the visions she's with me not him. _ARGH! This is aggravating._

The bell rang ending this miserable class I grabbed my bag and walked out the classroom. It was time for gym. As I made it to the next building, I didn't know where the girl's locker was located. I was at a lost.

I was taken into a vision.

"_Need help, my dear?" Bella asked, her body pressed against my back. Her arms wrapped around my waist. My heart raced._

_I turned around to face her, the front of my body was pressed against hers. _

"_Hm…what is it?" she asked._

_I bit my lip, I wanted her. I pressed my body closer to hers, leaving no gaps. _

"_I see…" She smirked and leaned down. My eyes fluttered closed._

The vision came to an end. _God damnit!!!!_

"Need help, my dear?" I knew who it was I just had a vision of her. I turned around and saw Bella leaning against a wall. I frowned, the vision didn't come true but I took this as a chance to really look at her. She had a creamy complexion. Her silky brown hair was in a pony tail, which look better if would let out. Her butterscotch orbs stared down at me. Her full lips looked so kissable. I looked down her body. She wore a tight white shirt that looked attached to her skin, I could she her black bra. I blushed, my eyes went further down. She wore black biker jeans and boots. She held her jacket and book bag in one hand. _God she looked hot._

"Need help yes or no?" She asked again, my eyes went back on her face.

I nodded, my throat felt dry.

"Class?" She licked her lips. _Oh god! Why don't you just fuck me with that? _I could feel wetness grow in my panties.

I cleared my throat, "P.E." She smiled then said, "Guess we have class together, follow me." She walked off. _I'll follow you anywhere _I said mentally as I followed her.

We entered the girl's locker room. Bella went to her locker as I went to found mine. When I did I put in the combination and opened it, shoving my bag inside and closing the locker. I didn't bring my gym uniform, oh well. So I went off to find Bella.

I found her alright—found her changing. I know I'm supposed to look away but I couldn't. _Oh how_ _I wish I could run my tongue all over her gorgeous body._

She was fully clothed, she looked at me. "Like what you see?" she asked as she walked towards me then stopped leaving a gap. I wanted that to full those gaps. I wanted to be near her. I stepped forward.

I was taken into another vision.

_Bella watched me as I walked to her, swaying my hips. She bit her lip. I stopped in front of her._

"_What are you doing Alice?" she said._

_I was taken back a little when she called me by the name I preferred. It was odd because I didn't say my name to her yet._

"_You're reward for saving me." I said with a hint lust. I wrapped my arms around her neck. Her eyes became wide._

_I stood on my tippy-toe, leaning in our lips inches away._

The vision ended, "Damnit!!" I said aloud, why it had to end at the good part.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked. _SHIT!_

I couldn't come have with anything then I remembered that I never made it in the gym. "Don't you have to show which way is the gymnasium located?"

She nodded and walked off, I followed.

We made it in the gym. Bella walked to the bleachers and sat down on the first level. I followed the same suit.

"So, why you moved here?" She asked. Why must she ask? Me saying, I only moved here to meet you, because I knew you'll be here. Then saying I had visions of you and that's the only way I knew. _Yeah that will go smoothly._

"It's complicated…" I said.

"I think I could keep up." She said as she moved to the right away from me.

I shook my head 'no'.

"Alright" She said and moved away from me again.

I looked down. I didn't understand why she was moving away from me. Usually in the visions I had of her, she's by my side, all the time.

I looked out the corner of my eyes, and saw her standing against a wall. _She moves fast. _I looked at her eyes, there were now black. My head shot up, "Hey your eyes are bl-" I couldn't finish my sentence she was already out the gym and into the locker room.

_AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that went well, lol. So you know that means. REVIEW!**

**I just had to torture Alice, hehe...so yeah REVIEW!!!**

**Don't know when I'll update again...doing chaps for my other story 'The Truth Revealed', so I'll be off and on. Between the two...**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	3. Chap 3 It Starts

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight…if I did Edward would be died and Alice would be with Bella and we all be happy but I don't…DAMN!**

**A/N: I actually was confused on what to do with Bella, if I wanted her to leave or stay _…all I wanted was something different…so here it is…**

**Thanks for the review it makes me fuckin happy ^_^! Even havin ya add this story on alert and fav.**

**Happy Reading!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: It starts**

**Alice's POV**

It's been two weeks since I started school. Bella still is in school, she avoids me when we have P.E together. I thought she'll leave and go to Alaska or something. But she stayed. She looks fine and happy while I'm suffering.

For those two whole excruciating weeks, I was dying. Without her presence her voice her touch everything. Everything was gone, even the visions I had of her, gone! I had no important vision showing me things will work out. All I had was her finding ways to avoid me. Do you know how much that hurts?

I couldn't do anything, anything at all. This crushing feeling I now held grew. I felt weak, weaker than I ever was. It hurt for the one you love to not acknowledge you or avoid you but you get my point.

But today will be a different day, not like all the other days where Bella avoids. Today she won't be able to, that much. Because today we are playing dodge ball and I saw which team me and Bella will be in. What were the chances of me and Bella being in the same team, why don't you figure that out?

There will be four different teams me and Bella are in team 2. Other unimportant people will be in our team and other teams. But you don't care about that and neither do I.

"Alright, line up we're playing dodge ball there will be four teams." Coach Clapp said getting our attention. Everyone lined up, Bella was far away from me like always, I was somewhere in the middle. Coach gave numbers from one to four repeatedly it went from one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four over and over until everyone was in a team.

Everyone was in their teams, and just like in my vision Bella and I are in team 2. I was slightly happy, Bella well she was I don't know.

"Okay, team 1 and 4 face off. Then team 2 and 3." Coach Clapp told which team to go against each other.

The teams that weren't playing sat on the bleachers I sat on the first level as Bella sat on the last. Still she stood away from me. I watched the game, knowing very well that team 4 wins but it was the only distraction I could find so I wouldn't be caught staring at Bella.

Balls were flying it went from back and forth. Some hit their targets, some missed and some got caught.

As I continued to watch I could tell why team 1 loses, they didn't have anyone good. All you need is someone quick or someone who has good aim. Or you just need me, who can see the future and know what move they'll make before they make it. I smirked mentally.

Just like I said team 4, won now its team 2 and 3 to face off. _This will be enjoyable._

Everyone from team 1 and 4 got off, the court as 2 and 3 got on it. Team 2 was on the west side and team 3 was on the east, four dodge balls were in the middle.

Bella was in the back on the right of the team, as I was in the front on the left side. Still she tends to avoid me, even when we're on the same team. I let out a deep sigh.

I needed to focus and think of a way to get physical contact with Bella before I go fucking insane.

I looked at everyone in my team and the others. Everyone was ready and I mean really ready. Never thought people in this small town take these little competitions seriously. I looked at Bella she was looking straight ahead. It was futile to make eye contact with her. I sighed once again.

The coach blowing his whistle bought back my attention and the game began.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hope ya liked how it went…sO ReViEw**

**I think this is the shortest chap I've ever done o.o**

**I know, I know its short, please don't kill me. I'm doing the next chap as fast as I can. I only updated cuz I felt bad for not updating, lol and I wanted to give ya something at least.**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	4. Chap 4 Protection

**A/N: Sorry about late update, I do to many things at the same time, lol. **

**Polls are up, 'What story is more important to ya for updates?'**

**Those who reviewed last chap, this chap go out to ya (minako366, Vampire Garfeild, Emryk Cullen, soofa, bleed4her, Reader-Rabbit93, Team Alice-Bella, CullenGirlBrazil, readnowrite, SoccerLover1). Thanks for the review.**

**So here it is, hoping ya like/love this chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**** Protection**

**Alice's POV**

Dodging red balls was easy when you're a psychic. Nothing gets passed you if you were me. Team 3 was decreasing at an alarming rate, also was mine, due to some teammates huddling up making them easy targets.

Soon team 2 only had two players left on the court, me and Bella, go figure. Team 3 had five unimportant people left. It was fucking sad we had the advantage over them but now look at us just because people were huddling up, _idiots._

If I wasn't a psychic I would have been the first one out, okay not the first one, but I still would have gotten out. Lucky I was still on the court with Bella, of course that made me smile.

I watched as one girl talked to another, who was looking directly at me still holding the ball. They both nodded, smiling to one another. Soon I was hit with something I wish to never see. When I got back, the one holding took aim and threw the ball at such speed it'll surely send me to the hospital but as this all happened my feet were stuck planted on the ground. I was a sitting duck.

"Help…" all I could say as I closed my eyes, my arms in front of my face waiting for impact. But it didn't come.

"Bella out." Coach Clapp said, snapping my eyes open.

"Take her out." Bella said with a wink, I nodded semi shock. I couldn't believe what just happen. Did Bella save me?

I looked at the last girl on team 3 she was looking at Bella just like everyone else. I took this as a chance to grab the ball besides me. Without her notice or any other students, I threw the ball at her. It hit her right in the face you can say pay back is a bitch even though she didn't hit me.

"Stella out, team 2 wins, take a ten minute break then team 2 and 4 face off." Coach Clapp shouted over the roar of students.

I raced over to Bella before she had a chance to pull a Houdini.

"Bella?" She turned and faced me.

"Yes?"

"Umm…" I scratched the back of my head nervously, "Thanks…"

"Well that's what teammates are for, always leading a helping hand." She said leaning up against the girl's locker door. I tilted my head, "Going to go somewhere?" She laughed her bell like laugh it was music to my ears. I'll never forget that single laugh.

We didn't share anymore words, even though there were millions of questions flowing through my mind. My body wasn't acting on what I wanted it to. So I just stood there, next to Bella quiet as a mouse allowing time to fly.

"Alright, team 2 and 4 on the court." Coach Clapp called the teams who are supposed to be facing off. Thank god this was the last game.

I walked back on the court, back on the west side with the rest of the team. As team 4 were on the east side, four stupid red balls in the middle. Coach Clapp blew his stupid whistle and like before the game began.

I was dodging red balls left and right, some I caught. But I couldn't help have this eerie feeling that things are going to become worse by the minute. And just like that it was happening again, I knew for a fact. I watched as the three girls talk to the biggest one in there group, there all held sinister smirks as their eyes held menacing glares all towards me. Just on time a vision of the biggest girl came throwing the ball, hard and faster than the last one that'll put me in a coma. When I got back it was already happening.

"Bella…" I gulped, closing my eyes once again. I didn't understand why I called Bella's name. It just slipped, it was like I knew she was going to save me but I didn't completely understand the situation.

I felt something pull me towards the right, wrapping one arm around me and I knew who exactly who it was, Bella. I could feel that chilly wave run through my body, when our bodies touch or certain parts.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

It's been two weeks since I met her. I thought about leaving but I couldn't leave my family even if it's for a few weeks. They need me I'm the foundation that holds everything together or the heart of the family. So I stayed suffering just like she is, but I put on a mask so no one is the wiser expect Jasper. Every day that passed for those two weeks I avoided her, so I wouldn't be tempted.

But my thoughts had been on her every time of everyday of every second. I can't stop thinking about her, even how hard I try she makes her way in my thoughts. Even how she is now makes its way to my thoughts, and it kills me so. Seeing her suffering, I don't want her to feel like that or even look like it. But I can't do anything. If I go near her, I might kill her, so my only option was to avoid her. My family told me to change my classes but I couldn't do that, I wanted to be around her even if I'm not actually next to her.

Today was another gym period of avoiding Alice, but that was going to be a bit hard. Since we're going to be playing dodge ball and by some twist of fate me and her are on the same team.

I didn't pay attention to the first team that was facing off. It wasn't important to me I just wanted to get by without any problems.

When my team was up next to play, that's where I paid attention. I had to avoid Alice as much as possible, even though I really just want to stand near her and be in her presence. She had this power over me that I didn't quite understand or maybe I didn't want to.

I was merely dodging balls left and right, sometimes catching them and throwing that at a new target. While doing all of this I had to hold back my speed and strength, didn't want something to happen making us move. I didn't want to move away from Alice, anything but that.

"Help…" I heard Alice whisper softly, I turned my head seeing a red dodge ball coming right at her, head on. I did the only thing I could do, I ran to her. I picked up my speed I was almost there but I wouldn't make it in this human pace. The only thought that came to mind was to leap in front of her and hope I'm the one that gets hit by the ball.

I took one leap between Alice and the oncoming ball, it hit my stomach recoiling off me back at the thrower but it didn't hit her, _fuck_. I stretched out my hand, landing a perfect handstand.

"Bella out." Coach Clapp said. There were gasps everywhere when I got back on my feet. But I didn't give a rat's ass. As long as Alice didn't get hit, I'm fine and speaking of Alice, I turned to her. Her eyes widen with shock.

"Take her out." I said winking at her, she nodded still in shock. I made my way towards the girl's locker rooms door my back was facing everyone who was staring at me, I didn't turn to look back at the game. I drone everything that didn't stop what I was feeling. I could feel their stares, every single one of them. Could this get any worse? Yes it can, and I have a feeling it would. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking negative. But it always tends to happen, I'm a negative person. I've always been and always will.

"Bella?" I turned to be face to face with Alice.

"Yes?"

"Umm…" She scratched the back of her head in a nervous manner, "Thanks…"

"Well that's what teammates are for, always leading a helping hand." I said leaning up against the girl's locker door. She tilted her head, "Going to go somewhere?" I laughed, oh how I wish that was true. But I can't leave her here alone I have a feeling like before things are going to get worse.

We continued to stand there, saying nothing letting time fly by.

"Alright, team 2 and 4 on the court." Coach Clapp called the teams who are supposed to be facing off. Thank god this was the last game, then nothing else.

This time I chose to stand in the back of Alice, not directing in back of her like I'm hovering over her. Just in case anything bad happens to her.

I was catching balls that Alice chose to dodge. I had to move from my position to throw the dodge balls back, so I wouldn't hit Al by mistake. I was now in the front five meters away from Alice, this wasn't good. I had to go back to her side before anything happens to my pixie.

"Bella…" I turned my head where my name was called, it was Alice. My eyes widen in fear, it was happening again. I ran towards her, lucky I wasn't that far from her.

I grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her towards me, with my free hand I raised it and caught the ball. I could feel how much speed and power was used, I growled this one throw could have killed her.

I held Alice firm and protectively in one arm against my chest as I held with my other hand the red ball that almost took Alice out, trying not to pop it with my bare hand.

No one dare hurts my Alice I'll destroy them before they get that chance. Even if this is a game, I'm not allowing my Alice to get hurt. I will NOT allow her to get hurt.

I could hear everyone speak the same things over. _'What makes her so special? Why her? Why not me?'_

"Haiga out team 2 wins. Class is dismiss." Coach Clapp said after blowing his whistle.

I dropped the ball letting it roll away, "Al, are you going?" She looked up at me, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears, she was seconds before crying and I didn't want to see my angel cry. I smiled my most dazzling smile at her, my ears was filled with her beating heart going overdrive. The shimmer vanished just how I wanted them to.

"Th-hank you…" She strutted, blush making her cheek rosy. I smiled it was cute to see her like this.

"Anytime, Al…anytime." I said smiling while letting her go, wishing I could just hold her forever. And that's where I saw it, fear flashed through her eyes. And how much I wanted to take her fear away but I had to go, "See ya Al." I hugged her, breathing in her intoxicating scent. The monster in me didn't budge, it didn't scream for blood and I was truly glad. Maybe I can be with her.

I unwrapped myself from her, and started to sprinted away leaving a very stunned Alice in wake. Sprinting to the locker room, I opened my locker when I put in the combination. I took my casual clothes out the locker my eyes caught something square shape. I reached for the square, which turned out to be a piece of paper. I wondered why there was a piece of paper in my locker. Let's hope it's not some love note, I remembered getting a lot of those.

I looked at the paper and it read.

'_Don't let Alice go to the parking lot. DON'T LET HER!_

_-F.B'_

If someone looked at me, I bet they'll run for the hills. My face was mixed with horror and rage. Horror because I knew that something wrong is going to happen to Alice and rage because I couldn't protect but now I have a second chance to do so. _Thank you F.B._

I took off my gym uniform then put on my casual clothes. I ripped up the note throwing it in a nearby trash bin.

I went off to look for Alice, I checked by her gym locker first. She wasn't there, I was close to panicking. So I did the next best thing, I followed her scent. I sniffed here and there people looked at me like I'm crazy.

I can't let her get hurt or worse, I just can't. I kept up my search I was outside into the halls still sniffing around. I started to panic, then the thought of if a vampire can have panic attacks came. I quickly shook that thought away, it isn't important, what is—is finding Alice.

I was leaded outside in the pouring rain, her scent was washing away. _Oh god please let me catch her_. I can't have her getting hurt, I'll be devastated. Do you know how much it'll hurt not being able to protect the one you love when you was given a heads up?

I turned a corner and spotted the back of her head, I ran towards her in this inferior human pace.

"Alice" I called, hoping she heard me.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Gym was something I never suspected that'll happen. Bella, saving me two times from eating dodge balls which will surely send me to the hospital or worse kill me off the spot. But I still wondered how she did it there was no way she could have heard me, I whispered so low you had to have super hearing, which is impossible. I wanted answers from her, not that I didn't mind her saving me. Even when she held me, I could still feel her comfortable icy temperature remaining on me.

And how she left me stunned, with that smile of hers or was it because of her words or actions. I don't know, but what I did know was that I was stunned beyond compare.

I shook off everything that happen so I could get out of here and go home to replay the events that took place moments ago. This was actually the best day I've ever had since I moved here.

I went off to the locker room, opening my locker when I was in front of it and start changing my gym clothes for my regular clothes. I took my bag out my locker and shut it closed, heading out the locker room thinking about what how Bella saved me while dodging the rush of students left and right in the halls until, I was finally outside. It was of course raining this wasn't the wettest place on earth for nothing.

I was heading to the parking lot, ready to go home. And ready to replay things over.

"Alice." Someone with an angelic voice called me. I spun on my heels to see Bella running towards me with a panic expression on her beauty face but soon that changed and she looked relieved. I didn't understand what will make her panic then go to being relieved.

"Y-yes?" I asked, trying to act casual but was failing at it.

"Glad I got you on time." She smiled, turning her run to a walk. My heart was racing. Bella smiled at me and is still coming up to me. But I couldn't help there was a double meaning in her words. Something was up.

"What do you need?" I asked

She stopped a feet away from me. God how I hate gaps between us but I shouldn't push my luck, at least she's here standing a foot away from me, that's something right?

"Just, for you to stay here with me." She said. She wanted me to stay here with her. Have I died and gone to heaven?

"Umm…is there a reason?" I asked, even though I shouldn't since she said to stay here with her but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She looked down I was puzzled on why she was apologizing to me.

"For what?" I asked.

"I bet you already know. For avoiding you, it was wrong for me to do so. I promise it won't happen again." She looked up and gave me a reassuring smile. She held out her hand for me to grab it and grabbed it I did, I felt that chilling yet delightful wave run through my entire body.

I looked at her, seeing what she will do next. She kissed the top of my hand her lips lingering on my hand. I couldn't hold back the smile.

She removed her lips from my hand, a small smile placed on her beautiful full lips. She still held my hand, and I was glad I didn't want her to let go. It felt like if she did I'll lose her forever. She pulled me closer to her my breathing became shallow in an instant.

"Bella…" She pressed her forehead against mine, closing her eyes. My heart was racing I couldn't control my breathing either. Everything was out of whack. Her close proximity was going to be the death of me.

Her eyes fluttered open our eyes locked, blue locking with gold.

We just stood there looking at each other I was losing myself just by looking into her eyes, her beautiful golden eyes, melting my insides. I didn't know how long we just stood like this staring at one another, but I didn't give a fuck. Bella was here and that all that mattered to me. Nothing could ruin this moment, but I spoke to soon.

There was a loud bang or boom or whatever but it was loud. Then the sound of screaming students was next. I looked at Bella who was already walking to where all the chaos was coming from, the parking lot. I followed her.

I froze when saw I scene in front of me. Jessica's station wagon smashed up against my Porsche. From where I was standing I could see that both windows on the driver's side shattered. Jessica was still in her car blood was covering her entire face.

The sound of sirens signally the ambulance was coming. When the ambulance was parked, the EMT came out and rushed over to Jess's side. They carefully took her out her car putting her on the stretcher. Then they carried the stretcher with her on it to the back of the ambulance, disappearing inside. I looked back at my car.

'M-my car." My mouth hung opened.

Bella turned to me, glaring "Alice it's just a fucking car. What's more important is that you're not died because that could have been you crushed between yours and Jessica's."

She had a point there I could have been died if Bella didn't call me. "Your right…thanks." I sniffled, I could have been died and I didn't see it. Oh god.

A pair of cold arms yet warm wrapped around my back pulling me towards the person. "Shhh, it's okay." Bella said rubbing my back in a comforting manner. I didn't know I was even crying but having her comfort me, told me so. I cried into Bella's shoulder for gods know how long.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Bella said taking my hand in hers as she walked me to her car, her siblings was already beside the car. I was still a little shaken up.

All eyes were on Bella, no one said anything. It was like they were communicating without words. And that started me to wonder how close they really are. Every one of her siblings piled in the car, expect Emmett.

"Al, give Emmett your car keys." I didn't question it I gave my car keys to Emmett and watched him walk to my smashed up car.

I looked at Bella she was holding open the door for me to get in the back. I slowly entered the back of the car followed by Bella. The sound of a slick purr bought me back to my senses. I was in Bella's car, with her sitting beside me. Can this get any better?

"Sorry about this Al." She whispered I looked at her confused until she picked me up and placed me on her lap her arms security wrapped around me. My heart was pounding.

"This car doesn't have seat belts in the back and we don't want anything to happen to you since we're going to go at 130 mph." She whispered I nodded not knowing what to say. I took this chance to lean against her while I'm sitting on her lap, bold I know, but hey I can't help myself. I'll take whatever chances I get, no matter how small or how big.

I looked turned my head to the left, meeting Bella's. She turned and looked at me, eyes full of concern. I gave her a small smile in return I got one of her own.

The rest of the car ride I either stared out at the windows watching trees pass by or the rearview mirror, just to be able to look at Bella without directly looking at her.

"We're here." Bella said, bring me back. She opened the door, motioning me to get out and I did reluctant though. I moved out of the way so she can reach for the door and close it, but that didn't happen like I expected, neither did when she came out.

"I'll walk you to your door." She smiled, closing the car door. All I did was nod, already walking to my front door with Bella following behind.

I stopped when I reached the top of the porches step I turned to Bella facing her. I was now at the same height at her, due to the help of the steps. I looked at her, then the car behind her waiting for her. I sighed, I really wanted her to stay but I guess that can't happen.

"Um thanks for everything and um see ya." I tried my best smile. She nodded her eyes still full of concern. I turned around my back now facing her, fishing for my house keys in by bag. When I took out my keys, I realized she didn't leave. I could still feel her presence, I sighed in content this time.

While going to unlock the door she grabbed my chin, turning my head to face her, "I'll always be here for you." She kissed my forehead. I didn't know what was going on, but her words made me feel safe, protected was more like it.

She kissed my forehead again before letting go. I watched as she walked back to where her siblings who was waiting in her car. She opened the back passenger door on the right side, she turned her head towards my direction and said one last thing before heading in, "See ya at school Al."

I continued to watch as they drove away with the most stupidest grin I've ever had in my life.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hmmm… ya just got a clue what Bella's power might be…hey if one of you guess in your review of what Bella's power is and its right, you'll get a sneak peek of chap 5 ^_~**

**Bella promised to stop avoiding Alice and other things…wonder will that last hehehe**

**Any who like always REVIEW.**

**I accept any type of review, give a positive one I'll love it. Give a negative one I still will love it. Cause that's what reviews are for, get the good and the bad. **

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	5. Chap 5 Too good to be true

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Twilight…

**A/N: **Those who guess right about Bella's powers got a peek in their replied. And those who didn't guess right or didn't guess at all didn't get the peek.

But I thank all who reviewed ya made me the happiest person alive, lol.

Sorry about the late update T_T.

Like to thank my beta Enjorous, for being my beta & beta-ing this chap =3

Well enjoy and don't forget to review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**** Too good to be true**

**Alice's POV**

It was time to go to school I was already dressed and fed. But there was one thing wrong here. I don't have a fucking car to drive to school, and my sis, the ass, drove to school already. She's a fucking bitch, god I hate her.

So I'm here in my living room sitting on the couch thinking of ways to kill my sister. My mind was stuck between two killer ideas. Either smother her in her sleep or cut the brake line on her car. But I think cutting the brake lines will be more enjoyable to watch. Smothering her in her sleep would cause her to flail her arms and try to push me off. Cutting the brake lines will…

A knock interrupted my killer thoughts, getting up I walked to the front door and opened it. I gasped when I saw that it was Bella in all her glory. Her chocolate brown hair flowed loosely complementing her gold iris. The blue V-shirt she wore hugged her every curve, matching the black skinny jeans and a pair of high top black all star converse. I couldn't keep myself from staring at her top. More out of envy that the shirt is on Bella and not me, then out of lust, although…

"Hello Alice." She said drawing my attention up to her face with a sly smirk, barely showing her perfect white teeth.

"Bella, what are you doing here—not that I don't mind it's…" She silenced me mid-thought, bringing her slender index finger up to my lips. My heart raced with the thoughts I'd do to Bella's finger. Oh god I need help...or her. Mainly her, though.

"I came to pick you up seeing as you don't have a car." She continued to smile, removing her finger from my lips.

"Really?" I said a bit too enthusiastically for this situation.

"Come on Al let's go before we're late." She chuckled lightly, turning around and walking ahead towards her car.

I stepped outside, closing the door, and locking it behind me.

"Al, hurry up before I leave your pixie ass." She called I quickly rushed to her side. She once again chuckled at my actions. "Don't worry Al I won't leave ya." She said smiling while ruffling my hair. Her words made my heart soar; but her hand in my hair pissed me off.

"My hair! Do you know how hard it's to get it perfect?" I whined this of course caused Bella to roar with laughter. I tried to fix my hair, but once again Bella messed it up. "Bella!" I swatted her hand away.

"Yes because it takes a hard time to make bed hair perfect."

"Screw you, Bella." I huffed crossing my arms, looking at her.

"Oh you wish." She said wiggling her brow seductively. I stopped walking, staring at her, my mouth agape; my heart once again raced. "Al, you don't want to be late, or do you?" She raised a brow, a devilish grin plastered on her beautiful lips. I couldn't help but wish she was saying what I was thinking; but as realization dawned that's too good to be true.

"Come on Al." Bella called, holding the passenger door for me. I slipped in and buckled my seat belt as I watched Bella walk around the front of her car and soon entering the car herself.

We drove to school in silence the only sound: the quick, heavy drumming of my heart.

~X~

The day went by too quick for my liking but I couldn't complain. Bella never left my side all day; we never exchanged words, only saying hi to each other. Bella would mostly add 'Al' in it, which made my heart go wild. I was a little overwhelmed to have such a goddess walk me to and from class. My mouth was dry as the Sahara Desert. I didn't mind people staring even though they were menacing glares but I wasn't going to let their stares get me when I have a goddess among women with me. Yet my thoughts weren't on today they were on yesterday, the day when Bella saved my life.

All day my mind was on what happen yesterday, and the questions I wanted to ask her. How did she hear me in gym? What did she really mean when she said 'I'm glad I got you on time'? Why did she have a panicked expression on her face then looked relieved when I didn't go to the parking lot? How did she save me from being crushed by Jess's station wagon? Or how did she know how to save me?Those questioned plagued my mind, throughout the day.

~X~

We both got out the car and walked up to my house. We stopped near the porch steps. I turned around and faced my savior. I had to ask her. I wanted the truth. I needed the truth. I looked at Bella I been dying to ask her this, "Bella, why did you said 'I'm glad I got you on time' before Jessica crashed into my car?"

"Alice, what do you mean?" She said slightly confused. I noticed she didn't say Al; she's been calling me that all day. Now she wasn't; something was up, I could feel it.

"You know what I mean…you knew I was going to die or something…didn't you and that's why you stopped me." I said piecing her words from yesterday together.

"Alice, I told you why I was glad I got you on time." She reminded me. Again she didn't call me Al.

I shook my head; I didn't believe her for a minute, even if I didn't have a vision of this. "Don't lie. When you called my name I turned around and you had a panicked expression on your face then it just went away and you looked relieved. Tell me what happen?" I demanded, clenching my fist. I don't like being lied to. I never liked being lied to; it makes me just want to break down. To some degree, I'm a very fragile girl.

She looked at me with amusement; does she think this is funny?

"I plead the fifth." She smiled. Oh no, she was not pulling that Bill of Rights shit with me.

"Bella, I demand you to tell me!" I yelled, frustrated with the whole situation.

She chuckled humorlessly, "Do you think you have the power to make me?" I couldn't believe what was happening all I wanted was the truth. Was it that hard?

"Is it really that hard to tell me?" I asked trying to control rage that will bring tears to my eye.

I noticed that her expression became hard, but her eyes didn't match it. Tell, don't tell, tell, don't tell, tell; the conflict raged inside her. It was like Bella was battling another side of her, her dominant side.

But it seems the dominant side won the battle. "Why don't you just be grateful I saved you and not question how?" She snapped, her gold eyes turning dark amber. That did it, I fell on my knees tears streaming down my cheeks. She looked at me for a second before turning around. I could see she didn't care, and I bet she never cared. What made this more irritating was that I didn't get a vision on how things will go. Had I gotten a vision all of this could have been avoided, but I didn't, and what's done is done.

I watched as she walked away towards her car, got in and drove away through my blurred vision.

And I knew it.

It was too good to be true.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Aw… I'm evil…;3

Don't worry next chap will be in Bella's POV starting off when she drove off…here is a preview, since updating took forever T_T.

-

Chapter 6: Please…listen…

_I drove to no particular destination. I couldn't believe what I did. The conversation I had with Alice replayed in my head like a horrible nightmare. Everything was fine before that conversation, she was no longer suffering and neither was I. But I ruined it. _

_I drove on a dirt road path surrounded by trees, stomping on the brakes and put my car on park. I slumped back in the driver's seat_, _my hands still on the steering wheel. Unclenching and clenching the wheel. _

_What in God's name it wrong with me? Why didn't I tell her the truth? Why did I have to do that to her? Why am I pushing her away? Why did I react in that way? Why God damn it? Why…why…_

"_WWWHHHHYYYYY" I screamed my head off_, _crushing the top part of steering wheel in little pieces. My whole body trembled; sobs were breaking out at an uncontrolled rate. Unshed tears left a stinging feeling matching my heart._

-

Well then…review =3

**~Zelly **


End file.
